Ayaka Momoyama
Ayaka Momoyama (桃山 彩花 Momoyama Ayaka) ''is the main protagonist of Magical Rainbow Pretty Cure. Information about this character * '''Name: '''Ayaka Momoyama * '''Age: '''13-14 * '''Height: '''165cm' ' * '''Weight: '''45.3 kg * '''Birthday: '''March 30th * '''Zodiac: '''Aries * '''Favourite food: '''Sushi, ice cream * '''Disliked food: '''Onions * '''Hobbies: '''Colouring pictures, painting, anything that involves adding colours. * '''Favourite colours: '''Any shade of pink * '''Blood type: '''B * '''Talents: '''Art, being creative, identifying colours * '''Weaknesses: '''Paying attention (sometimes), sports Appearance Ayaka has deep pink hair that ends above her shoulders. She has pink eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a short sleeved pink shirt with black stripes. She wears a magenta skirt and black leggings. She wears light pink slip-on shoes. Her casual winter outfit is the same as her outfit described above, except that she wears a thick, pink jacket and steel pink boots that go up to her calves. Her school uniform consists of a grey blazer with a black shirt. The skirt is the same colour as the blazer. The students are allowed to wear whatever tie they want, and Ayaka wears a pink bow tie. As Cure Carnation, her hair turns a lighter shade of pink and grows longer into twin tails, tied by long deep pink ribbons. Her earrings are pink and shaped like bows. She wears a long pink top with frilly sleeves and a deep pink bow on it. Her gloves are white with pink lining. Her skirt is pale pink with small, white frills on the bottom. Her short, hot pink boots have a small deep pink bow on each one. Personality Ayaka is a very loving girl who is very loyal to the people she cares about. She is cheerful, smart, caring and supportive. Ayaka loves colourful things and can name just about any colour. However, she is quite a daydreamer, and sometimes has trouble paying attention, especially in class. Ayaka has a strong sense of justice, being a Pretty Cure. She is very determined and rough in fighting to protect the city and people she loves. Though this has went a little overboard once, this is the main reason why she won the final battle against the Colourless Kingdom. History Becoming Cure Carnation: The bell rang to signal the end of the school day, and everyone left the classroom. Ayaka's best friend, Mako had basketball practice so stayed at school. She walked with Miu, her other best friend, until they arrived at the train station and they said goodbye to each other as Miu walked down the stairs to the station. When Ayaka was less than 5 minutes away from her house, she saw a "puppy" on the other side of the street with a small bag. Interested by it's unique colours a normal dog wouldn't have, Ayaka walked over to the puppy. The puppy hesitated for a while and then said his name was Hue and he was from the ColourKingdom. Ayaka asks if he talked. To her surprise, he replies. Ayaka asks why he is here and what is the Colour Kingdom. He tells her about the Colourless Kingdom and how they attacked his kingdom, so Queen Rainbow sent him to a world, she didn't care which one, as long as it still had colour left. Ayaka tells him it is called Earth and asks what he is looking for. As they talk, a gloomy-looking man passes by. He was talking to himself about how his business is not going well and it could close down soon. Another man appears a few steps behind him and throws a black ball at him. The gloomy man feels a surge of pain and falls to the ground. His colours are sucked off him and are being absorbed into a black puddle, which was the ball the other man had thrown. The puddle gets bigger and bigger until it forms a monster. It roared loudly, causing Ayaka to turn around. Hue says that they are definitely from the Colourless Kingdom and bravely runs over. Hue shouts at the man and asks who he is. The man introduces himself as Nibui and says he has created a Kurokaiju. Hue tells him he is going to find Pretty Cure and when he does, the Kurokaiju will be gone for good. Ayaka is frightened but runs over too to aid Hue's safety. Nibui says the Colourless Kingdom won't be defeated again like 100 years ago by those warriors and so new ones don't appear he will have to do something to Hue. Ayaka steps in and demands him to tell her what he will do. Nibui tells her perhaps he would capture him and lock him in a cage that sucks the colours out of him, or just kill him with the Kurokaiju. Ayaka tells him that in that case, she will have to make sure he is stopped and protect Hue. A bright light glows in the sky and everyone turns to look at it. Hue suddenly remembered something. "When a colourless rainbow appears in the sky and one of the parts are not colourless anymore," said Queen Rainbow, in Hue's memory, "it means you have found a Pretty Cure. Remember that." Hue quickly pulls a small pink ball out of his bag and throws them at Ayaka. The ball splits into what Hue says are the Rainbow Phone and Colour Charm. She is confused, but the Kurokaiju roars again and starts to approach them. Hue tells her to hurry and put the Colour Charm on recess at the bottom of the phone and say "Magical Rainbow Change!" Ayaka does as she is told and suddenly appears as another person. Cure Carnation Relationships Trivia * Her birthday, favourite food, disliked food, talents and weaknesses are the same as her creator, Crazyanimefangirl. * Her surname means "Peach mountain", since Momo (桃 ''Momo) means peach. However, if written as 桃色, it means pink, which is her theme colour. Yama (山 Yama) ''means mountain. * Her first name means "colourful flower", since Aya (彩 ''Aya) means colour, which relates to the season's theme, and Ka (花 Hana) means flower. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Crazyanimefangirl Category:Magical Rainbow Pretty Cure character Category:Magical Rainbow Pretty Cure Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures